1. Field
This application relates generally to mobile devices, and more specifically, to cell phone displays.
2. Background
Mobile devices (e.g., phones, smartphones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), Ultra-Mobile Personal Computers (UMPCs), Mobile Internet Devices (MIDs), etc.) may be connected to external monitors in order to provide a larger and/or secondary display. In such cases, additional power consumption from the battery of the mobile device is required to drive the external display. Thus, a need exists to offset this additional power consumption.